12 Uvas
by CalixtoNix
Summary: Es un ffic con trasfondo navideño cortito. Y por supuesto un HHr. También salen Ron y luna, que bien me cae esta chica.


**12 Uvas**

Era la noche del 31 de diciembre, una noche fría como pocas. La señora Weasley había invitado a Harry y Hermione y Luna a una cena familiar. A sus 20 años, Harry podía decir que tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, los Weasley eran como su familia y Hermione, la mujer que siempre había amado, estaba a su lado. Harry sonrió al ver a la señora Weasley conversando animadamente con Luna. De todas sus futuras nueras, Luna era la primera con la que Molly Weasley se había llevado de maravilla desde el principio. Tras la cena, los tres invitados y Ron, habían planeado algo diferente para recibir el año nuevo. Algo después de las 11 de la noche, los cuatro se despedían de la familia Weasley para tomar un traslador que debería llevarlos hasta Madrid, la capital española. Aparecieron en una calleja no demasiado lejos de la Puerta del Sol.

- ¿Ahora por donde? - pregunto Ron al salir de la calleja.

- Ni idea - respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Hermione?

La chica del cabello castaño saco una especie de mapa de la zona que le habían dado en la agencia de viajes mágicos. Luna se acerco a echar un vistazo, y en seguida localizaron el lugar en el que se encontraban.

- Es por ahí - dijeron las dos chicas a la vez señalando la dirección en la que iban la mayoría de las personas que pasaban en ese momento por allí.

- Bien, pues andando - dijo Ron y el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Siguieron a la gente que parecía dirigirse en masa a la plaza. A medida que se acercaban al lugar el número de personas iba aumentando por momento de manera considerable. Hermione sintió una calida mano que tomaba la suya y se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios hacia el joven de ojos esmeralda que iba a su lado.

- No quiero que te pierdas - dijo Harry con una tierna sonrisa.

- Eso, y a mi que me den, ¿no? - dijo Ron al otro lado del moreno fingiendo estar molesto.

- Más o menos ¿o quieres que te de la manita Ron? - bromeo Harry.

- No te preocupes Ron, yo te doy la mano para que no te pierdas - dijo Luna cogiéndole la mano.

- ¿Ves? Alguien que se preocupa por mí. Gracias Luna - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa atontada pasando el brazo por los hombros de la joven rubia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Puerta del Sol, ya había grupos de personas repartidos por el lugar.

- ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? - pregunto Ron al entrar en la plaza.

- Supongo que habrán venido a lo mismo que nosotros - contesto Harry.

- Ah bien ¿Y el reloj? Hermione dijiste que aquí había un reloj enorme - dijo Ron mirando en todas direcciones menos hacia donde debía mirar.

Luna poso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ron y clavo sus ojos azules en los de él. El pelirrojo sonrió pensando que iba a darle un beso y comenzó acercar su rostro al de la joven de ojos soñadores. Pero esa no era la intención de Luna, con mucha delicadeza hizo que Ron girase la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el reloj.

- Ahí tienes el reloj - añadió Luna como si nada ante la mirada desconcertada de Ron.

- El reloj, si, ya lo veo, muy bien ¿Y mi beso? - protesto Ron no dispuesto a quedarse sin su premio.

- Oh - atino a decir Luna antes de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz.

De nuevo el pelirrojo volvió adoptar aquella expresión de desconcierto, para diversión de Harry y Hermione que comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevase con Luna o cuantos años hiciera que la conocía, siempre lograba tomarlo por sorpresa. Sin embargo Ron no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con un mini beso en la nariz, rodeo con los brazos la cintura de Luna y la atrajo más cerca de él para luego besarla.

Los minutos iban pasando lentamente, Ron y Luna seguían a lo suyo, ya se habían olvidado de que sus dos amigos seguían allí. Una ráfaga de aire helado hizo estremecer a Hermione haciendo que la joven recordase la bufanda que había dejado atrás.

- ¿Tienes frío? - pregunto Harry, y sin esperar la respuesta se desabrocho el abrigo y tiro de ella pegándola a su cuerpo para darle calor.

Hermione se acomodo contra el cuerpo de Harry dejando escapar un suspiro. El joven de cabello azabache volvió abrochar los primeros botones de su abrigo antes abrazar a la mujer de su vida y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

- Te dije que tenías que haber cogido la bufanda antes de salir de casa - comento él aunque no podía negar que se alegraba de que hubiese decidido no traerla.

- ¿Y quien te dice que quería traerla? Esto es mucho más agradable - respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

- Eh, comportaros que estamos en un sitio publico - dijo Ron en un tono serio fingido.

- Mira tu quien fue hablar, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo y no nos prestes atención - bromeo Harry.

- Luego. A ver Hermione repítemelo otra vez, ¿Cómo va eso de las 12 uvas? - preguntaba el joven Weasley por quinta vez en la noche mirando a la plaza abarrotada de personas.

Harry y Luna se rió por lo bajo, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y con un suspiro de resignación, haciendo gala de una gran paciencia, volvió a explicarle a su amigo pelirrojo que estaban haciendo allí. En realidad el pelirrojo solo lo hacía para desesperar a su amiga.

- A ver Ron, cuando el reloj vaya a dar las 12 de la noche, sonaran primero los cuartos, y luego 12 campanadas. Con cada campanada te comes una uva. Son 12 porque cada una representa un mes del año.

- Te dejas la mejor parte Hermione - dijo Harry que se sabía ya la explicación de memoria - Se supone que si acabas de tomarte las 12 uvas con las 12 campanadas y sin atragantarte, tendrás suerte el resto del año. Y si no terminas a tiempo, tendrás mala suerte todo el año.

- Cierto Hermione, te has dejado la mejor parte. La suerte es muy importante - dijo Ron muy convencido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que su amigo fuese aun tan supersticioso.

A falta de unos 5 minutos, la Puerta del Sol estaba ya repleta de personas, no cabía ni un alfiler. Habían conectado la megafonía y ya todos estaban preparados con las 12 uvas en la mano. Harry para su desagrado se había visto obligado a soltar a Hermione para que pudiera comerse sus uvas. La gente miraba expectante al reloj viendo como el minutero se detenía en su última parada antes de marcar la media noche y el segundero iniciaba su última vuelta a la esfera. A falta de algo más de 12 segundos, el reloj comenzó a emitir el sonido de unas apresuradas campanas.

- ¡Ya! - dijo Ron impaciente y se dispuesto a comerse la primera uva.

- ¡No! - le gritaron Luna y sus dos amigos a la vez sujetándole la mano.

- ¡Ehi! Que me quedo atrás - se quejo el pelirrojo tratando de comerse la uva para

- Eso son los cuartos - explico rápidamente Hermione.

- ¿Seguro? - pregunto Ron no muy convencido.

- Que si Ron - insistió Harry acabando justo al tiempo que sonaba la primera campanada.

- ¡Ahora! - dijo Luna y los tres soltaron la mano de Ron para llevarse a la boca la primera de las uvas.

Ron se apresuro a imitarlos comiéndose la uva que ya tenía en la mano. No habían podido tragarse aun la primera uva cuando la segunda campanada resonaba en toda la plaza. Sin apenas tiempo para masticar, tuvieron que meterse en la boca otra uva al escuchar la tercera de las campanadas. Tras esta llego la cuarta, y luego vino la quinta, seguida de la sexta y la séptima. Después de la octava casi no podían masticar la novena uva, porque apenas si les daba tiempo para tragar. A Harry le dio la risa de ver la cara de Hermione y estuvo apunto de atragantarse. Con la décima campanada, Ron se dio cuenta de que iba a sobrarle una uva ¿Cuándo había perdido una campanada? No le apetecía tener mala suerte por todo un año, así decidió comerse las 3 uvas restantes de golpe, algo bastante complicado pues aun no había logrado tragarse la mayoría de las uvas anteriores. Luna era toda tranquilidad, no parecía tener problemas para seguir el ritmo de las campanadas, era como si ya hubiese hecho aquello cientos de veces. Al escuchar la última campanada Hermione le dio la última uva a Harry y él hizo lo mismo con ella intentando sonreír y masticar al mismo tiempo. Entonces la plaza estallo en aplausos y silbidos, mientras la gente gritaba "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" y comenzaban a descorchar las botellas de champagne.

- Ufff, al final he podido acabármelas todas - dijo Ron cuando por fin logro tragar todas las uvas ayudado por un poquito de champagne - Cuando iba por la décima campanada vi que me iba a sobrar una y dije "nada, todas para dentro".

- Pues yo he terminado sin problemas - decía Luna dando un sorbo de copa.

Hermione se rió, cuando Harry había estado apunto de atragantarse, mientras Ron miraba a su amigo, había visto como Luna deslizaba muy sutilmente una de sus uvas en el vaso del pelirrojo. La joven del cabello castaño sintió como Harry la abrazaba por la cintura y volvían a estar igual que antes cuando él había querido darle calor.

- Feliz año nuevo, Mione - le susurro él al oído.

- Feliz año nuevo Harry - respondió ella.

- Dime ¿se han cumplido tus deseos de año nuevo? - pregunto Harry en un tono seductor, esperando que ella respondiera que aun no había tenido tiempo.

Hermione sonrió de manera significativa y se volvió ligeramente para capturar los labios del moreno con un beso.

- Ahora si.

- Si ese es tu deseo de año nuevo, me parece que puedo complacerte - dijo Harry haciendo que se girase quedando frente a frente para poder volver a besarla mejor.

**Fin**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Es mi primer ffic navideño, más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Espero vuestra opinión, así que por favor dejad reviews.

Para los que siguen mi otra historia, no os preocupéis que sigo escribiéndola y espero poder actualizarla antes de Navidad.


End file.
